finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Comet (ability)
.]] '''Comet' , also known as Meteorite, is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It is essentially a lesser version of Meteor, or a replacement for it when Meteor is not available. Like Meteor, it does random damage. An upgraded version of Comet exists called Comet 2. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Comet appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions as Atomos's special attack. It does major non-elemental damage to one party member. ''Final Fantasy IV Palom and Porom can cast Comet as a Twincast spell. Using the Stardust Rod or the Stardust item can also cast Comet in battle. Comet is essentially a weaker version of Meteor and deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. It has a casting time of 0, a spell power of 80 (180 in the DS version), and costs 20 MP (50 in the DS version) to use, deducting MP from both users of the Twincast command. It is used roughly 1/4 of the time in non-DS versions. The spell is classified as a Black Magic spell in the DS remake. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Comet returns as a Twincast spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It deals moderate non-elemental damage to all enemy at the cost of 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years An item called Stardust is found within the Meteor's Core in Edward's Tale, which has the same effect as Comet. Final Fantasy V Comet is a Level 4 Time Magic spell that can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb, and costs 7 MP to cast. It inflicts random damage to a single enemy. The formula for Comet's damage is as follows: : Damage = ((50..200) - Magic Defense) * M, M = 8 Comet can be cast by Atomos, Deem Master, Fury, and Neo Exdeath. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Page 256. Final Fantasy VII Comet is the initial spell from the Comet Magic Materia found in the Forgotten Capital. Comet hits a single enemy for heavy non-elemental damage, with its base spell power being equal to 5x the base magic damage. It cannot be reflected. Comets is a Toy Box ability from Cait Sith's Slots Limit Break. It deals five times normal damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Comet and Cometeo are Magic Materia. They are not non-elemental like other versions of the spell in this series and are in an element of their own, whereby enemies can be weak against, resistant to, or be able to absorb damage inflicted by comets. An enemy's Comet attribute is not related to the non-elemental attribute. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Full Screen *Materia Generation System: Dark Purple *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy IX Comet is a non-elemental Black Magic spell that can be cast by Vivi. It deals damage to one target. Damage is randomized, either a small amount or a great amount of damage. It also has a tendency to miss. Comet can be learned for 55 AP from the Cypress Pile, and costs 16 MP to cast. It has a 67% accuracy rate and a spell power of 56. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Comet's damage formula is as follows: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Only the Yan and Gimme Cat enemies have the ability to cast Comet against the party. Meteorite is an enemy ability used by Zorn after being charged up by Thorn. It deals minor non-elemental damage to the party, and cost 40 MP for the enemy to use. ''Final Fantasy XI Comet is a spell in ''Final Fantasy XI available both to players and certain Notorious Monsters such as Absolute Virtue, Promathia, and Shinryu. It can be learned by a Black Mage at level 94. It is an Elemental spell that deals Dark damage to an enemy. Carbuncle has a similar Blood Pact called Meteorite. It inflicts Light-based magical damage on a single target. ''Final Fantasy XII Exodus uses Comet as his default attack, which does random damage up to Exodus's maximum HP. The rare mark Trickster and other chocobos can cast Choco-Comet, which hits four targets for approximately 1,000 damage each, depending on the chocobo. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Comet is a type of magick that deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies within a large area. Ashe can learn it at level 50, while the enemy Time Mages can also learn the ability with high enough level. The Trickster returns with its Choco-Comet. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Comet is used by Caius during his battle with Lightning in the beginning of the game. Comet is also used by Pacos Luvulite and Pacos Amethyst. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Meteorite is an enemy ability used by the Sprite, which inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to one target. It has a base Magic Power of 50 and a range of 3. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Meteorite is an enemy ability used by the Sprite-type enemies (Sprite, Banshee, etc.). It inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to one target. Bravely Default Comet is a level 4 Time Magic spell. It inflicts random non-elemental damage to one target up to four times. It is not affected by reflect. It costs 25 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight has Comet as an HP attack. It fires a barrage of small fireballs at the opponent. It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Comet returns as an HP attack for Onion Knight and remains functionally the same. It now costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aerith is a Legend who assist the player by using the Comet ability. Carbuncle skill is called Meteorite. It inflicts Light-based magical damage to a single target. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Comet is the ability that is used by the Time Mage during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Comet appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as one of Donald's Limit commands, the other being Duck Flare. It creates bursts of energy around the opponent to damage them, with the finishing move Comet Rain creating a ring of explosions around Donald. Gallery Etymology References Category:Final Fantasy IV Twincast Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Bravely Default Time Magic